A support level of a vehicle body supported on a conveying carriage needs to be variable according to work content with respect to the vehicle body in the carriage-type conveying apparatus which can be used for conveying vehicle bodies in an automobile assembly line. Therefore, an elevatable workpiece support base and an elevating drive means therefor are provided on the conveying carriage. In a conventional carriage-type conveying apparatus of this kind, a motor which is a power source to drive the elevating drive means for the workpiece support base is installed on the conveying carriage itself, as described in Patent Document 1.